Security for theft prevention is a constant problem for merchants dealing in video cassettes, whether the cassettes are for retail sales or for rental purposes. Heretofore, metal strips or tabs detectable by electronic surveillant devices located at the store exists have been utilized in association with video cassettes to detect unauthorized removal of the cassette from the store. However, such electronic surveillant devices can often be defeated and the equipment is expensive to purchase and install.
One previous type of security device for a video cassette consists of a locking device produced by A.M. Products of Denmark which fits into one of the cassette sprockets to prevent playing thereof. Another type of security device is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,933,240 and relates to a transparent security container for a tape cassette. An anti-theft device such as a microwave reradiator which triggers an alarm if it enters a microwave field, is contained thereon along with a pair of spaced key slots associated with clips for retaining the cassette in the container. A release device at a check out station permits easy release of the cassette from within the secured container.
Another theft prevention problem is that individuals will remove the cassette from within a storage container in order to reduce the size of the cassette facilitating its unauthorized removal from the store. Although it is difficult to provide a fail safe security system for video cassettes, it is desirable to provide some type of inexpensive device which will retard if not prevent repeated thefts of video tapes.
There is no known device of which I am aware which can be inserted into a preformed opening in a video cassete such as the alignment pin opening, which device cannot be removed without the use of a key which is maintained in the possession of authorized personnel.